1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool connector and, particularly, to a tool connector configured to connect a tool by magnetic attraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. No. 396182 shows a magnetic tool connector. The magnetic tool connector includes a body having a driven end at one end connectible to a driving tool and a working end connectible to a driven object at another end. The working end includes a magnet assembly configured to magnetically attract the driven object. The working end defines a hole. The magnet assembly includes an end in thread engagement with the hole. The magnet assembly includes a housing and a magnet disposed in the housing. The magnet is located outside of the hole.
When driving the driven object, the magnet is impacted by the driven object. The magnet is also subject to vibrational disturbance. Therefore, the magnet is easily damaged.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.